westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Wickenden
EMOTICONE11 HAS PLANS TO REDO THIS BUILD. Wickenden, located on the Bay of Crabs in the southern region of the Vale, is the seat of House Waxley, a noble house sworn to the Arryns. Their arms display three candles, white with red flames and silver candle holders, on a grey background bordered with black. Their words are "Light in Darkness". Wickenden is hardly mentioned throughout the books, though they are known for being Westeros's main producter of scented beeswax candles. The current lord of Wickenden is Ser Edmund Waxley. Features Wickenden is a great place to visit any time of the year for a breath of fresh air and flowery scents. In the town, you will find a blooming market, with an abundance of candle shops, infused with all sorts of beautiful smells. Following the road inland, notice the lush farms and greenery, and be prepared to have your breath taken away by the tall spires of Wickenden Keep. * Many candle shops, filled with the most recent developments of candle-making machinery! * 3 small ships by the docks, and a small market by the seaside. * A grand keep with gleaming white and red spires. * There's even a few well-hidden secret caves and passages. See if you can find them all! Construction As the main inspiration for at least the keep, I used Neuschwanstein Castle, the quintessential model for most Vale castles, but of course with red rooves instead of blue ones. As for the village itself, I was aiming towards a quaint alpine Swiss village, such as one you would find in the foothills of the Alps. I combined this with a similar pallete to the keep itself, and that's where the inspiration for the town came from. My application was accepted on November 4, 2012, though I didn't start right away as King's Landing was still under construction and I wanted to help finish it quicker. Overall, it took about 3 months to finish the build, mostly due to my procrastination and slow progress. I started by laying out wool plots for everything, and then began working on the keep. First I began with the walls, then I did the towers and buildings inside the keep, and finally I did the main keep itself. I finished a few interiors before opening up the town for building; the town was built in nearly a week. Then I created a few farms, and then opened some of the poor farm houses for building. After this, I started terraforming, with lots of help from mods and others. I'd like to give a special shout-out to the user Barkusmollingmo, who made all of the trees and was a huge help in general. Finally, I started on the keep interiors, which are nearly finished now. The keep itself was done mostly by me, but a huge slew of people helped with everything else: The Town *Veertjes (1 house, 1 farm house) *Qualrus (1 house, 1 ship) *Znda (1 house) *randomperson1668 (3 houses) *The_Tart_Toter (2 houses, 1 ship, 1 market stall, 1 farm house) *Iodizedmilk (1 house, sept) *JustcallmeTom (1 house) *Wakeeta (1 house) *FlemishGuard (1 house) *Lyliana (1 house) *Jeromorsa (1 house) *Psik0pat (1 house) *Benjen5tark (2 houses) *Herramar (1 house, 2 market stalls) *Starcat98 (1 house, 1 farm house) *dieRike (3 market stalls) *Roble0812 (1 farm house) *dasjoh (2 farm houses) *Pianoman338 (3 farm houses) *Dondarrion (windmill) *birdman7 (1 ship) *darkroomdemonds (Statues inside sept) Fields and Terraforming *Special thanks to Barkusmollingmo, who helped do most of the trees and terraforming around Wickenden, without whom the place wouldn't look quite so awesome. :) *Veertjes (help with terraforming) *Qualrus (bee farm) *The_Tart_Toter (vegetable field) *Roble0812 (animal pens) *D1SEASE (Dry Moat) *Insp1red (help with terraforming) Keep *Hoosfoos (Godswood) *randomperson1668 (keep smith interior) *dieRike (Granary and Storage Tower interior) *Kyuzo_ (Castellan's room) *ImBored1177 (Bathrooms) *LeonEuler (Wine Cellar) Sawmill *Special thanks to Kyuzo_, who was willing to take up the challenge and build the mill, which turned out looking amazing. :) *Ryxia (Ship by the sawmill) *Monstermel (Mill house) *ImBored1177 (Mill house) And also thanks to all the awesome moderators and editors, who undoubtedly helped me with terraforming stuff at one point in this project. :) Gallery 120px-Wickenden_Wholetown.png|An aerial view of the entire town. 120px-Wickenden_Farms.png|A view of the road from the town. 120px-Wickenden_Road.png|View of the road looking back from the Keep. 120px-Wickenden_Keep_One.png|Aerial view of Wickenden Keep #1. 120px-Wickenden_Keep_Two.png|Aerial view of Wickenden Keep #2. 120px-Wickenden_Keep_JS.png|View of Wickenden Keep with the John Smith texture pack. 120px-Wickenden_Wholetown_Angled.png|Angled view of Wickenden Town. 120px-Wickenden_Wholetown_Sideways.png|Sideways view of Wickenden Town and the sept. 120px-Wickenden_Wholetown_Rain.png|Wickenden Town during a rainey day. 120px-Wickenden_Wholetown_Angled_Rain.png|Wickenden Town during a rainey day, at an angle. 120px-Wickenden_Road_Rain.png|The road from Wickenden Keep during the rain. 120px-Wickenden_Inn.png|View of Wickenden Town and the inn from the road. Category:Projects by Emoticone11 Category:Vale of Arryn Category:Castles